


淫纹笔记 白魔法师篇 神秘百合量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 2





	淫纹笔记 白魔法师篇 神秘百合量谱

此番为大家撰写记录的为古老无限城中的白魔法师，由于年代久远，最原始的白魔法师相关文件已经无法破解，并且存与无限城遗迹中的守旧派拒绝外部访问，记录中白魔法院为新生派。

只要满足基本条件即可烙上淫纹。

白魔法师的首要存在意义即为安抚森林元灵，其次才是救助他人。

正式白魔法师的淫纹十分复杂，从小腹蔓延上腰侧背脊的百合花藤，会根据术者本身榨取的能量慢慢浮现出花苞，并在绝顶高潮时盛开，百合花盛开时是白魔法师最重要的时刻，其创造治愈乳汁的以太回路在淫纹盛开时达到最高峰，如果不将乳汁及时挤出，术者一直会被淫纹魔力的影响一直处在绝顶高潮中，毫无防御能力，所以进行性交时一定需要他人陪同。

•批注：曾有一位优秀的白魔法师遭到恶意诱拐，同时黑市出现数量不小的百合花乳汁，守旧派对此愤怒异常，当时首领使用石偶突入，救出那名遭到诱拐的白魔法师，可为时已晚，纯洁百合已染上鲜血。所以守旧派首领拒绝了新派院长的把人接回去的请求，将那名白魔法师带入了无限城遗址中，[此处无法阅读]

白魔法师的乳汁拥有治愈能力，所以只有胸部分量优秀的女性才可以承受淫纹和灵魂水晶，院内的等级分明，从合格女性进入学院时就被严格监控。

最低等级的白魔法师的乳汁纯度颇低，简单教学后就会作为■■进入■■■工作。

普通等级的白魔法师乳汁纯度一般，烙上淫纹后的绝顶高潮绽放百合花的数量基本为无，毕业后将送入村庄，作为随处可见的治愈师供人使用。

中等白魔法师乳汁纯度良好，淫纹百合可正常盛开，此类术者通常会■■给有意的上■人士。因为坚守的教导不同，这类新白魔法师往往被守旧派所厌恶，在守旧派眼里甚至比不过最低等■■。

有关于最高等白魔法师的详细资料基本为零，学院长公开的情报仅仅为她们是完美的白魔法师，服侍于元灵，献身于元灵。

•其他学员的情报：他们偶然可以看见穿着高等白魔法师服饰的人出入宿舍，并且有人透露出那棵元灵巨树是由自古至今的高等白魔法师乳汁浇注培养起的。  
•不知为何，透露巨树情报的那位学员失踪了。

白魔法师有一条准则，她们不能拒绝任何人的治愈或者性爱请求，如果在旅途中或者什么地方看见有人，或者多人共同使用一名白魔法师，这都是正常现象无需惊慌，只有对元灵大不敬之人会遭受到惩罚。

此条准则高等白魔法师无需遵守，她们被禁止与人性交。

她们为了方便治愈他人，服饰往往以薄纱代替，等级越高，装饰便越加繁琐高贵，尤其胸部被她们详细爱护，需要特殊的护理乳来多加护理，护理乳的获取分量由她们当日的成绩来结算。

在这里备注一点，白魔法师十分注重于灌入体内的精液，因此她们出行都有带着可以塞入体内不让精液漏出的器物，这是森林的规则。同时淫纹也会计算接受到的精液量，体现在花藤的茂盛程度，每日凌晨便会消散。每日的护理乳结算方式以公开取出容器展示精液流出的过程和容量，前后都有专业人士观察记录，花藤的情况也在参考范围内。

会有人在结算过程中要求治疗或性爱，白魔法师不可拒绝此项请求。

白魔法师在学习过程中有专用的藤蔓法具来辅助学习，在最开始的学习过程中，学员被下令不可离开法具，违反规定者会受到处罚。

严重者会送入守旧派接受特殊的惩罚，接受过守旧派惩罚后放回的学员全数悔改并拒绝叙说无限城内发生的事，如不知悔改则不需要从无限城放出。

普通白魔法师的记录到此为止，以下为多次请求后获得的珍贵资料。

高等白魔法师的乳汁的确用来灌溉元灵树，可过程非常神秘，因为元灵的要求她们禁止与人类性爱，只可在高纯以太的法具辅助下解决淫纹带来的副作用，每隔一段时间就会被洗净全身送入森林深处。

元灵不存在具体的实体，所以它们会操控森林中的原生物来帮助选中的白魔法师达到绝顶高潮，有时候是树妖，有时候是疣猪，也有被虫潮淹没在内产卵的案例，绝顶和灌满体液的过程由元灵控制，只要在森林中就逃脱不了元灵的捕捉。

曾有村民目击有白魔法师被多束魔界花捕捉，在萌芽池接受元灵的惩罚，放回白魔法院时已经超过原本回收时间一周，此位白魔法师在恢复元气后下落不明，根据情报推算很有可能被带入了无限城。

元灵力量薄弱时会要求魔法院同时奉上多名白魔法师，她们会在送入森林之前就被淫纹固定在绝顶高潮中，被做送到树前即会被各种生物包裹挤压胸部产乳灌溉土地。

淫纹被灌入元灵魔力，不让白魔法师轻易从高潮中离开，一是为了防止逃脱，二是为了满足元灵的恶趣味，从仪式中回归的白魔法师拒绝叙说仪式的过程。

高等白魔法师献身于元灵。

她们是元灵的所有物，越是纯净的乳汁便越会获得元灵的宠爱，也有几起送入森林便无回的案例。


End file.
